User talk:Tricia-chan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Deception Series Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Wiki Help Hey there, Tricia-chan, my name is Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team! Wanted to stop by and let you know that I'm available to help spiff up this wiki a bit if you'd need some help. I'd be interested in adding some elements to your mainpage, updated the skin, wiki navigation, and any other general work you think the wiki needs. Let me know if there is anything specific that you'd like to me address. Have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:05, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'm definitely open for help! I don't have anything specific in mind, but I'll be certain to let you know as soon as I think of anything. In the meantime, I'm perfectly alright with your offer, and I thank you for your help. c: Téa (talk) 03:37, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm planning to post some info about all the Intruders of Deception IV (I know it's ambition, they're freaking many) Good thing I'm unemployed now. T_T (Stupid economy!) Anyway, I'm trying to put some pictures but I don't know how. O_O and I'd like your help with editing incase mine is wrong or somethings. My gather Infos, stats and enemy qoutes came from one of this videos in youtube (can't post link, dang it!) Deception IV by SplitPlaythru (his strategy sucks but sometimes looks into enemy infos which help) and other(sucky playtrough) which Iwish we could credited atleast for there help. (I keep rolling my eyes on there technique, though mine isn't any better, I like using all the traps and mostly humiliating traps and takes forever) ABout the pics I try using adobe and trying to upload but can't post any. T_T Oh I'll try to put as much characters as I can. I've gather some CHapter 1 to 6 now I'm at 7 (dang thats a lot of Intruders I also have to Ernest Love since his in alternate chapter). Anyway thanks for starting this page, I hope I could help with gathering more stuff, this will take for ever. Oh and I've edited as much as I can with Olivier, Amelia, Marina, Zeno, and Lyla's stats qoutes and encounters, feel free to read just to get to know them. ( I feel guilty killing some them after reading there background) -_- Excuse me Can I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 14:13, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Greetings When you have the chance, could you send an PNG photo (Dart Feld.png) in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)?--AlexHoskins (talk) 23:17, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, Tricia-chan! A user recently nominated TRAPEDIA for inclusion in our gaming footers. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:09, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Added! :) Raylan13 (talk) 19:43, March 4, 2016 (UTC)